Different
by VAMPIRE-x-GIRL
Summary: Rose is 'different' she meets jason alex and issabelle and things happen dedicated to gia-x-godess.....this is based on mortal instuments and some of the characters have the same names which is why i put it under this catagory


**Chapter 1**

**An unpleasant surprise**

They came from all around Rose colossal black shadows moving, closing in she wondered what they were, and if they were men they must have been terribly large. Unless they wanted rose herself which was puzzling as she wasn't very pretty, then she had nothing to give them. One of them stepped into the light and she screamed an ear splitting sound that cracked through the air like a whip it was just as she saw it in the dark a shadow but it was dripping with what looked like tar and had no face, but it wasn't the monster looking as if it was going to kill that scared her the most it was the fact that she could see them there in front of her as broad as brass her mother told her there was no such thing as monsters or fairies she even didn't like the idea of the tooth fairy so she didn't tell rose it was real and even though she new now that they were real it still came as a shock. The largest came right up to her face lifted her chin and she caught the foul stench of his breath hot and sticky on her face she froze out of fright. He called to the other monsters in a foreign language who laughed and started walking towards her and the 'thing' she closed her eyes imagined walking to a door labelled death and waited, waited for the pain to come but it never came she felt the hand release from her face and she fell to the ground all though he hadn't touched her it seemed as though it had drained her energy. She very slowly opened her eyes and seeing not the hideous beast she saw earlier but the most beautiful boy with black floppy hair and piercing green eyes covered in shining sweat and knifes staring back at her, he picked up her hand and started drawing over it with a pointed knife it stung and she tried to pull her hand away but his grip was tight around her wrist. "Jason what are you doing ?" a voice called, he winked at Rose and called back " nothing Bella" he looked back down at her and brushed the hair away from her face " can you stand ?" he asked rose who tried using her arms to push herself up but failed miserably, she shook her head and he slid his hands under her "what are you doing ?" rose squeaked in a half terrified half embarrassed voice " I need to get you over to the others they'll be interested to see you" he smirked and carried her over to two other people "Bella, Alex look what I found she's a mundie"

"What how could she see us, are the cloaking devices broken" Bella asked him obviously shocked to see rose but she didn't know why "No Isabella you idiot otherwise the other mundanes would have called the police" Jase rolled his eyes obviously annoyed at this girls reaction to the situation Rose looked Isabella up and down she had cropped blond hair and was covered head to toe in leather also covered in daggers but unlike jase she had a whip wound up her leg which was shining sand blue. Alex on the other hand was also dressed in leather but looked different and yet identical to Bella with short blond hair and blue eyes, he looked repulsed at Bella as if she was a piece of gum on the ground Rose tried to hold his stare but it was too intense she looked away and at the ground Jase put her on her feet and as she had about 5 minutes ago she collapsed " woah steady on mundie" Jase grabbed rose by the waist and pulled her to her feet dragging her arm around his neck "thanks" Rose mumbled more out of embarrassment than courtesy, she felt Jase snigger as she went red and then he sat her down carefully on the curb and went to talk with Bella and Alex

"We cant just leave her here" Jason said "she'll get herself hurt "

"sure we can leave her if we take her back with us then we'll have to tell her all about us" Alex moaned

"but Alex she may already know all about us"

"I agree with Alex Jase i don't think she should come back with us"

" Well i do" Jase concluded and walked over to Rose "Can you stand yet ?" rose tried and failed yet again, Jase laughed and scooped her up " and again" rose said " what are you doing ?" Jase just chuckled this time and walked over to the other two they looked down at her and smirked " well she is definitely not a pixie she's not pretty enough" Bella laughed Rose turned red and looked at the floor " really i just want to go home please" she begged " im not going to tell anyone about this i mean they'll think im mad" she tried to struggle in Jase's arm's but he held on firmly " wait a second rose was it?" rose nodded " you can barely stand let alone walk home" Jase argued obviously he wanted to take her to wherever they were going to show off what he found. Rose looked into his eyes and firmly said "im fine really ill be okay just please let me go home I've had enough drama for one day any more ill be in danger of fainting" Jase grunted and placed her down she leaned against the cold brick wall and sighed " thanks, i'm fine, really" Rose insisted Jase didn't look convinced but turned back to isabelle and alex " right then lets go" the other two looked relived and started walking " you take care mundie" Jase added almost as an after thought and ran to catch up with the other to Rose nodded and sunk to the ground breathing out a heavy sigh, put her head against her legs and tried to take in what just happened.

After Rose managed to stumble her way home she went to consult her mum about what happened to her, but after looking around the whole apartment she concluded her mother was nowhere to be seen but instead found a note saying:

_Rose,_

_I have gone away for a few weeks on business please go stay with Matthew i have telephoned his mother and it is all okay with them._

She looked puzzled because this was not her mothers normal elaborate twirl it was scrawled and untidy like how she would write if she was in a hurry and she didn't even call at Matthews house while Rose was there it couldn't have been that shorter notice unless Rose had been out for more than 3 hours which was highly unlikely.

Rose knocked on the blue door she knew only too well


End file.
